Todo tiene un porque en esta vida
by Tifitos
Summary: Fionna vive feliz en la tierra de Aaa pero por dentro siente que todo es una mentira al igual que su relación con Marshall, durante una visita al laboratorio de Gumball recuerda que no es la heroína que todos creen que es, dándole un giro a su vida donde ademas encontrara lo que mas anhela.
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

Una bella mañana iluminaba Aaa y en una casa del árbol una chica humana, heroína de aquel lugar vivía con su hermana gata Cake. Ella había terminado con el príncipe Flama hace meses y ahora salía con Marshall Lee. Ya se estaba levantando, cansadamente bajo a la cocina donde una gata estaba cocinando el desayuno.

Fionna: hola Cake buenos días, que hay para desayunar.

Cake: hola cariño, hoy te preparé un burrito de todo, desayuna rápido cariño hoy debemos ir temprano al dulce reino.

Fionna: ok desayuno rápido, me cambio y nos vamos.

La humana desayuno y se cambio de ropa a su ropa habitual y las dos chicas salieron de la casa. Cake se hizo grande y Fionna se subió en ella y partieron al Dulce Reino.

_En el Dulce Reino_

(Nota de autora:voy a abreviar los nombres ok ahora será: Fionnaa Fi, Principe Gumball a Pg, Cake a Ca, Marshall a Mar)

Pg: hola chicas, que gusto verlas, hoy quiero que me ayuden en un experimento, bueno si les interesa-decía el sabiendo que iban a aceptar.

Si nos interesa-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Pg: ok necesito que vengan a mi laboratorio.

_En el laboratorio_

Pg: bueno he desarrollado una poción que libera todos tus miedos, en especial el peor de ellos-decía el mientras que las chicas ponían mucha atención-bueno quien ira primero.

Ca: bueno creo que tu poción es algo rara pero creo que yo iré primero, además no creo que se a tan malo.

Pg: bueno aquí tienes, pero ten cuidado no sabes que miedos ni recuerdos podías toparte.

Ca: ok cálmate dame la botella- aquella botella tenia un liquido azul oscuro.

Pg: bueno yo solo te advertía- dándole la botella que al instante ella tomo y bebió.

Los ojos de Cake se pusieron blancos y ella apareció en su antigua casa pero en ese día no había sol y había sangre por todos lados y decidió entrar a la casa y eso la traumo, ella lo había olvidado pero en ese día, en ese recuerdo era cuando encontró a sus padres muertos, destripados, con sus órganos por todos lados, ella comenzó a vomitar ya que el olor era putrefacto, en ello despierta de su trance y empieza a llorar, su hermana la consuela pero ese trauma, ese olor, ese recuerdo era inolvidable y doloroso.

Pg: Cake que te paso por que estas así- decía el mientras trataba de consolar a Cake.

Pero ella solo decía-estan muertos y todo por mi culpa.

Fi: Cake de que hablas.

Ca: tu estuviste hay tu viste como los asesinaron, porque cuando llegue estaban muertos y tu llorando y solo te dignaste a decir un monstruo y los mato.

Fi: de quien hablas Cake?

Ca: hablo de nuestros padres-en ese momento comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

CONTINUARÁ

Se que esta corto y algo maluco pero es mi primer fanfic asi que tenganme compasión sii, bueno dejen reviews.

Continuare pronto.


	2. Puro dolor

Aquí la continuación de mi historia.

Fi: lo siento Cake se que es muy doloroso, pero ahora es mi turno de beber la poción-dijo ella sin miedo.

Pg: Fionna estás segura mira lo que le paso a Cake-decía el príncipe preocupándose por ella.

Fi: cálmate, estaré bien –dicho eso cogió la botella y se la tomo.

Los ojos de Fionna se volvieron blanco y cayó al suelo, ella apareció en un bosque donde todo estaba muerto, los árboles muertos, cadáveres por todos lados, no había sol, en aquel lugar dominaba la oscuridad, se oían gritos por todas partes, de repente aparecieron frente a ella unas personas que comenzaron a correr más rápido y gritando más fuerte, de ahí comenzó a llover y enfrente de ella se formo un charco, donde vio a una niña de 4 años y a un demonio, la niñita era rubia con ojos azules y era humana, mientras el demonio era negro puro, con una gran aura de maldad y con unos ojos rojos grandes como serpiente y una maniaca sonrisa con miles de colmillos filosos y grandes. De repente apareció en un lugar donde solo se diferenciaba el demonio.(el demonio se llama Sombra)Sombra le dijo: tu sabes a la perfección quien soy y sé que me recuerdas perfectamente –Fionna responde- tienes razón te recuerdo perfectamente, pero estas encerrada recuerdas-Sombra le responde-no olvides que seguimos siendo una , y sobre el sello que me encierra alguien pronto lo romperá, yo se que cause mucho daño , y por eso no quiero salir, ya no quiero más muertes.

De repente despierta y Gumball le pregunta- que viste.

A lo que Fionna responde: ay Gumball se me hace tarde para mi cita con Marshall, adiós-después de esas palabras sale corriendo.

Pg: que crees que allá visto Cake.

Ca: seguramente algo horrible.

_En la casa de Marshall _

Fionna estaba tocando la puerta pero no le abría nadie, entonces decidió entrar en silencio, busco a su novio, al subir a su habitación lo encontró durmiendo con otra chica, los dos estaban desnudos. En silencio salió de la casa y empezó a llorar, corrió al bosque, siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un acantilado con vista al mar, donde ella se sentó y comenzó a llorar muy fuertemente-porque nadie me quiere, que acaso soy muy fea-se decía a si misma, pero una voz en su mente le dijo- no cariño tu eres hermosa y te aseguro que alguien en cualquier lugar también esta triste y te está esperando para que lo hagas feliz y viceversa-Fionna se sorprendió y dijo- Sombra acaso el sello se rompió-si cariño, yo se que has sufrido mucho desde que tenías 4 años, pero eso va a cambiar, te ofresco todos mis poderes, pero recuerda yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte. De repente a Fionna le rodeo una aura de oscuridad, cuando el aura desapareció Fionna cayó al suelo y dijo- bueno si alguien me quiere segura no está en Aaa. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se lanzó del acantilado.

**CONTINUARA**

Espero que les halla gustado, dejen review.

Gracias por leer .


	3. Buscando por todos lados

Holaaa aquí la continuación de mi historia. Quiero aclarar unas cosas: Fionna tiene 17 años y está por cumplir 18, cuando se lanzó del acantilado era de noche. Los personajes de hora de Aventura no me pertenecen la historia y los demás personajes sí.

_Casa de Marshall_

Ya estaba amaneciendo, el vampiro se estaba despertando y dijo: buenos días mi amor.

?:buenos días cariño.

Mar: Jessi creo que te tienes que ir, tengo que ir a ver a Fionna.

Jessi: oye cuando vas a terminar con ella? (Jessi era una vampira muy sexi, su cabello era color café y sus ojos rojos medios cafés.

Mar: ayer lo pensaba hacer, pero llegaste tú. Bueno hoy la iré a ver y lo haré.

Jessi: ok mi amor, te veo luego, que tengas suerte- lo besa, se viste y se va.

Mar: ok me tengo que ir rápido-suspira-esto va a ser difícil.

_En la casa del árbol_

Ca: que será de mi niña que no regresa, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?-decía la gata preocupada

De repente alguien toca la puerta, la gata va corriendo a abrir, y se encuentra con Marshall y este le pregunta: hola Cake donde está Fionna?

Ca: no lo sé, me está preocupando mucho-dijo la gata muy alterada.

Mar: vamos Cake tal vez este en el Dulce Reino-dijo también preocupado.

Entonces salieron de la casa del árbol hacía el Dulce Reino.

_En el Dulce Reino_

Cake y Marshall estaban buscando a Fionna por todos lados, cuando se encuentran con Gumball.

Mar: hola chicloso, no has visto a Fionna la estamos buscando.

Pg: no la he visto desde ayer, cuando me dijo que tenía una cita contigo.

Marshall se desespero, ni siquiera la había visto a noche.

Mar: ella no se presento a la cita de anoche- mintió porque creyó que Fionna al pensar que no había nadie en casa se habría marchado.

Ca: que le abra pasado a mi niña-dijo la gata, tan desesperada que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Pg: cálmate Cake seguramente la encontraremos pronto, que tal si vamos a buscar a más lugares-dijo el príncipe también preocupado.

Mar: si Cake el chicloso tiene razón, el buscara aquí, yo buscare por los alrededores y tu Cake ve al bosque.

Ca: bueno entonces vámonos – entonces todos empezaron a buscar.

_En el bosque_

Ca: he recorrido todo el bosque y no encuentro nada-decía tristemente mientras caminaba por el bosque, cuando de repente sale del bosque y ve un acantilado con vista al mar, de repente mira la mochila, las espadas y el sombrero de conejo de Fionna. Cake los recoge y empieza a buscarla, pero no la encuentra, ya desesperada fue al Dulce Reino.

_En el Dulce Reino_

Cake desesperada corría buscando a Gumball, lo encontró cerca de la fuente, fue corriendo hacía él y lo abrazo.

Cake comenzó a decir: encontré sus cosas pero no la encuentro-dijo muy desesperadamente.

Pg: Cake seguramente fue de aventura sin avisar y se olvido sus cosas hay, seguramente estará bien.

De repente aparece Marshall y dice: oigan encontraron algo.

Pg: ya Marshall tranquilízate, tal vez esta de aventura.

Mar: ok.

**Horas antes cuando Fionna caía por el acantilado.**

Sombra: cariño se donde hay alguien que te ayudara a entrenar tus nuevos poderes.

Fi: y en donde esta ese alguien.

Sombra: esta en Ooo, te puedo ayudar a llegar más rápido, solo confía en mí.

De repente se abre un portal color celeste, Fionna entra en el y el portal desaparece al instante.

**CONTINUARÁ**

La siguiente será mucho más larga, sigan leyendo, envíen review.


	4. Un nuevo lugar

**Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, la historia y los demás personajes sí. Este capítulo será más largo que los anteriores, disfrútenlo.**

_En Ooo_

Apenas estaba amaneciendo en Ooo, una chica humana que estaba inconsciente en la playa estaba despertando, y se preguntaba: cómo diablos llegue aquí?

Sombra le respondió: cariño bienvenida a Ooo, aquí hay alguien que puede ayudarnos.

Fi: espera primero respóndeme como llegue aquí.

Sombra: abrí un portal.

Fi: oh ya me acuerdo, bueno donde dices que puedo encontrar a ese alguien.

Sombra: lo siento ya no puedo hacer más por ti, busca a Billy, adiós cariño cuidate.

Fi: Sombra?, ¿¡Sombra por favor no me dejes¡?- nadie le respondió.

Fu: bueno Sombra ya no está para guiarme, pero debo seguir y buscar a ese alguien llamado Billy.

Entonces Fionna se puso en marcha, mientras estaba caminando iba diciendo-este lugar es tan parecido a Aaa- de repente ve a lo lejos un bulldog amarrillo que iba caminando hacía el bosque. Entonces ella va y le pregunta-sabes dónde puedo encontrar al tal Billy?.

?:¿¡te refieres al grandioso Billy¡?, ¡el más grande héroe que ha existido¡, ¡Billy el héroe de Ooo- preguntaba el perro sorprendido.

Fi: si ese mismo, creo-decía algo insegura por no saber quién era.

?:no sabes quién es, y lo estas buscando?- decía el perro confundido.

Fi: es que no soy de por aquí, pero necesito encontrarlo con urgencia.

?:bueno si es tan importante te llevare con él, sígueme- indicando el camino por donde irían.

Fi: gracias- decía mientras seguía al perro.

En el camino el perro comenzó a decir- que suerte tienes yo también me dirigía para allá.

**En la cueva** **de Billy**

?:bueno ya llegamos- decía el perro delante de una montaña mientras se acercaba a una espada y la jalaba, de repente se abrió una cueva, Fionna estaba muy sorprendida.

Fi: oh así que aquí vive Billy-decía mientras entraba a la cueva.

?: Billy está ocupado así que apúrate -decía el perro entrando en la cueva.

Cuando Fionna entro a la cueva vio a un humano o eso parecía, una vampira parecida a Marshall y eso la hacía enojar, también había un chica parecida a Gumball y a un señor muy viejo y alto, en la cueva había mucha joyas y oro.

Fi: hola estoy buscando a Billy- dijo ella mientras todos la regresaron a ver.

2?: si ese soy yo, que desea- decía el muy seriamente.

Fi: Sombra me envió a verte, para que me ayudes a controlar mis nuevos poderes-con esas palabras Billy quedo atónito, no sabía que decir.

Billy: tu eres Fionna, verdad?.

Fi: si soy yo, Billy me vas a ayudar a entrenar o no?- decía la humana.

Billy: cuanto has crecido, por supuesto que te ayudare a entrenar, sabes también estoy entrenando a un chico puedes entrenar con él, ven te presentare a todos.

Billy: ella se llama Marceline y es la reina vampiro-mostrándole a una chica vestida con una camiseta rojo con rayas negras, una pantalón jean negro y unas botas hasta la rodilla color cafés con pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos color carmesí - la otra chica que está allá es la dulce princesa-una chica rosa, vestida de un vestido rosa y cabello color rosa y también unos zapatos rosa, - ese perro de por allá se llama Jake- señalando al bulldog amarillo- y el chico que esta acá es Finn, él al igual que tu tiene poderes, mientras tú eres como una sombra él es una luz- mostrándole a un chico fuerte, sexi (XD), como de unos 18 años, rubio y ojos azules

Fi: oh ya entiendo, y cuando empiezo a entrenar-dijo ella sin sentimiento (pues como lo dije ya no tiene sentimientos y los va a ir recuperando).

Billy: si, pero vas a empezar mañana, primero tienes que ver donde quedarte a vivir-dijo serio.

(**Nota de autora:**_ abreviaré los_ nombres: Jake a J, Marceline a M, dulce princesa a dp y Finn a F).

J: se puede quedar en la casa del árbol, hay ahí suficiente espacio ya que me mude con arcoíris-decía muy feliz el perro.

Fi: por mi está bien, ¿tú qué dices Finn?.

F: ya que, puedes quedarte en la casa, hay veremos donde te quedarás-decía Finn no muy contento, mientras que a las chicas se morían de celos ya que Fionna se quedaría en la casa de Finn.

Billy: bueno chicos vallan a organizar todo para que Fionna se acomode rápido, enséñenle Ooo y venga mañana a entrenar-decía despidiéndose de todos

Todos: adiós Billy .

_En la casa de Finn_

J: bueno chamaca te quedarás a dormir en esta casa, y esta será tu cama- señalando un colchón en el suelo con cobijas y almohadas.

Fi: gracias Jake, eres muy gentil-decía la humana.

J: Finn te llevará a conocer Ooo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Fi: gracias, enseguida bajo y me voy con Finn.

La humana examinaba la casa, le recordaba a su casa en Aaa, de repente se acordó que Finn la estaba esperando abajo, bajo a toda prisa y se encontró a Finn algo enojado.

F: vaya creí que bajabas enseguida-decía el chico un poquito enojado.

Fi: lo siento, me quede admirando tu hermosa casa-decía ella como sí nada.

F: ok, nos tenemos que ir, hay mucho lugares que te tengo que amostrar-decía mientras salía de la casa.

Fi: ok pero no te enojes- mientras lo seguía.

Fueron a visitar el todo Ooo, comenzando desde el Dulce Reino, de ahí visitaron todo Ooo mientras Finn le mostraba y explicaba todo, regresaron muy de noche y Finn llego solo para dormir, pero Fionna se quedo despierta y subió a la terraza(o como le digan) y empezó a meditar todo lo que había ocurrido, primero se tiro de un acantilado, segundo apareció en un lugar llamado Ooo que era casi igual a su hogar, tercero un sujeto la iba a entrenar junto con alguien que recién conocía y se llamaba Finn.

De repente fue interrumpida por Finn, el cual le pregunto qué estaba haciendo.

Fi: no estoy haciendo nada, calmate en un momento voy a dormir.

F: sabes, no sé qué tan especial seas para que Billy te entrene junto a mi- dijo sentándose junto ella- yo por ejemplo acabo de descubrir que tengo un gran poder y que debo aprender a controlarlo.

Fi: sabes para que entiendas lo que me pasa te tendría que contar una historia bien larga.

F: tengo tiempo-dijo acomodándose para oír la historia.

Fi: bueno, veraz hace 317 años- pero fue interrumpida.

F: : si Finn te dije que era larga, ahora cállate y escucha, hace 317 en un reino donde todo era oscuridad, más bien eran varios reinos juntos, era el reino de los vampiros, el de las calaveras, el de demonios y en el centro el reino de las sombras. Un día los reyes sombra tuvieron una bebe pero ella no era sombra, ella era una humana, pero a ellos no les importo, porque la querían mucho, ella fue creciendo y sus únicos amigos eran Flash, un niño de 4 años, el era un sombra (las sombra son como humanos solo que grises y con algunos poderes), era el hijo del general Andres (lose el nombre es raro pero es lo único que se me ocurrió), el tenia poderes que ninguna sombra tenía y por eso el era mi único amigo-pero fue interrumpida otra vez.

F: haber tu naciste hace 317- dijo algo sorprendido.

Fi: si pero tengo 17 años y voy a cumplir 18, la explicación forma parte de la historia Finn, bueno siguiendo la historia, el era mi único amigo, pero también tenía a Simone, ella era la reina del Reino Helado, ella era muy tierna comparada con la actualidad, yo provoque que se volviera mala y loca, bueno yo tenía 4 años, Simone me sacaba a pasear a lugares fuera de mi reino, ella me decía que ya que soy humana si salgo al sol no me moriría, pero a mi me daba miedo, ya que si las sombras salen al sol se vuelven polvo, yo lo vi, por eso siempre salía lo mas cubierta posible para que no me quemara, un día se acercaba un eclipse y mis padres tramaban algo, el día del eclipse me llevaron a un extraño lugar y- pero de repente bosteza- mejor continuo la historia mañana, tengo mucho sueño- levantándose y yéndose.

F: oye que paso ese día y porque naciste hace tanto-dijo levantándose y siguiéndola.

**Me demore porque estaba en pruebas, tenía muchos deberes y me están enseñando a tejer una bufanda, y también me daba flojera escribir, en el siguiente capítulo terminará la historia de Fionna y ella comenzara a entrenar y muchas cosas más. Dejen review y gracias por leer.**


	5. Empezando el entrenamiento

**Holaaa aquí está el nuevo capítulo, verán Fionna no tiene sentimientos pero los va a ir recuperando. Los personajes de Hora de Aventura no me pertenecen, los demás personajes y la historia sí.**  
En Ooo estaba amaneciendo y en la casa del árbol Fionna dormía tranquilamente hasta que Finn la trato de despertar.  
F: Fionna levántate tenemos que ir a entrenar-decía mientras sacudia a la chica.  
Fi: 5 minutos más –decía mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.  
F: bueno, ire a comer el desayuno que yo prepare, baja rápido-dijo mientras bajaba a la cocina.  
Fionna se levanto perezosamente y bajo a la cocina donde Finn estaba desayunando un burrito de todo, eso le hizo recordar a Cake y se preguntaba a si misma que habrá pasado con Cake ya que ella se fue sin decirle a nadie- seguro Cake me está buscando como loca, espero que piense que estoy muerta, pues no voy a volver jamás- pero la voz de Finn la hizo regresar a la realidad.  
F: buenos días dormilona, mira hay esta tu burrito de todo-dijo apuntando al burrito-talvez no me salgan tan ricos como los hace Jake pero si esta rico.  
Fionna se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer el burrito, si estaba rico pero nadie le podía igualar a los burritos que hace Cake. Acabo de comer el desayuno que Finn había preparado y se dirigieron a la cueva de Billy donde él los esperaba para iniciar el entrenamiento. Después de que saludaron a Billy este les dijo:  
Billy: Finn tu puedes seguir con tu rutina diaria mejorando tus poderes aprendidos, mientras tu Fionna, ya que estas en buena forma te enseñare a hacer una bola de energía.  
Fi: genial, que es lo que debo hacer primero-dijo sin sentimiento (me esta matando que no tenga sentimientos).  
Finn se puso a entrenar, su rutina diaria era perfeccionar la bola de energía y cambiar de apariencia (se puede transformar en cualquier persona, animal y en total seres vivos) mientras Marceline y la Dulce Princesa lo veían.  
Finn estaba en otro lugar de la cueva entrenando, Fionna estaba sentada en el suelo meditando porque Billy se lo había ordenado, mientras Billy le daba otras órdenes con calma.  
Billy: primero relájate, respira hondo y piensa en cosas felices, concentra tus energías en las manos-decía calmado y después dejando sola a la joven para que pudiera relajarse.  
Fionna hizo todo lo que Billy le dijo y comenzó a formar una bolita blanca entre sus manos mientras estaba relajada y recordando las buenas aventuras que vivió con Cake, esa gran felicidad que sentía al recordar a sus amigos, la bola ya estaba grande, pero ella recordó a Marshall y la bola se comenzó a volverse roja y a sacar rayos, ella se comenzó a enojar tanto que la bola comenzó a crecer sin control, justo por ahí estaba Finn en su descanso con las chicas y Jake (Fionna si que se tardo en sacar una bola de energía),la cueva era muy grande pero Fionna al abrir los ojos logro localizar su objetivo, era Marceline, no solo la quería matar por parecerse a Marshall si también por algo que ocurrió en su pasado (que habrá pasado), Fionna con su objetivo en la mira lanzo la gran bola de energía roja hacia la vampira, Finn que estaba cerca de hay sintió una energía muy poderosa y malvada dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Marceline de pronto vio una gran bola viniendo hacia la vampira, el la empujo para que la bola no la matara, callendo sobre ella mientras la bola pasaba por detrás de ellos destruyendo todo a su paso, y levantándose rápidamente para ver quien había arrogado esa bola, pero solo se encontro con una Fionna envuelta en una aura maligna roja y sacando rayos, llena de ira, después de que Finn lo notara los demás se asomaron a ver, era una escena algo macabra, pero Billy de repente apareció algo asustado, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Fionna, Finn y los demás se acercaban lentamente a Fionna. La aura roja ya había desaparecido y se estaba comenzando a tranquilizar, su ropa estaba toda desgastada y rota, Fionna estaba como si no hubiera desperdiciado ninguna energía, lo que lo hacía más extraño.  
Fi: lo siento Billy me descontrole, sabes deberías hacer algo con esa bola que está destruyendo todo a su paso.  
Billy: tienes razón esa bola es demasiado peligrosa, tratare de arreglar esto mientras tú y Finn van a comprarte ropa nueva.  
F: porque yo- dijo el chico protestando.  
Billy: porque necesito que la vigiles y le lleves a comprar ropa con algo del oro que tengo aquí.  
F: ok-dijo de mal humor.  
Afuera de la cueva de Billy  
F: debe haber un manera de que no te separes de mi vista- dijo pensando.  
Fi: qué tal si me amarras con una soga como perro- dijo con un todo de que no le importa, mientras Finn se quedaba pensando.

_En el Dulce Reino de Aaa_

Cake ya se había preocupado demasiado, no había visto a Fionna desde hace más de un día, y no podía evitar pensar en que algo malo le había sucedido a Fionna. Gumball también se estaba preocupando, hasta el punto en el que llamo a lord Monochromicorn para que la buscara desde el cielo. ( a lord Monochromicorn le diré Mono)

Mono se había portado algo raro al recibir la noticia y ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aun no regresaba. Mono sentía una presencia poderosa pero muy oscuro, como una Sombra, pero pensó que eso no podía ser, era algo imposible, el sello que la enceraba dento de Fionna era irrompible, o eso creía él.

**Continuara.**

**Lo siento por no actualizar rápido, y también lo siento por no haber continuado la historia de Fionna, dejen review, por favor necesito opiniones de la historia. **


End file.
